Incentives
by guillotineghosties
Summary: A short collection of drabbles about the Seta twins and their relationships.


_Magician Arcana  
Yosuke Hanamura  
Your classmate that you've begun a relationship with._

She doesn't understand why the other girls are so mean to him and why they'd consider dating him to be picking from the bottom of the barrel, because from where she's standing, Yosuke is the sweetest and most sincere boy she's ever dated.  
He has his perverted moments, as anyone does (although in her experience, girls are much more secretive about their deviances), but he cares about her and more times than not throughout the harsh winter he's wrapping his white coat around her when they're outside because she's small and shivering.  
She likes how it breaks the wind and covers her petite frame, and it smells like that cheap but weak body spray Yosuke is so fond of.

He's reminded of how frail she actually is when she's curled up next to him on his bed the days they're not exploring the TV world and he's thinking about how he'll sleep easier once it's all over, because she won't be endangering herself the way she does.  
When she's snuggled into his chest, eyes closed and breathing steady in a peaceful slumber, he feels like he's the one protecting her.  
His right arm is numb, but that's a small price to pay because he still has no idea how and why the most attractive girl in school is dating when he's the laughing stock of the female demographic there and he's only been asked out by someone following through with a dare.

Yosuke doesn't think much of himself, and maybe it's because of them, except that his luck has to be incredible.  
She isn't ashamed of him in the least, and doesn't hesitate to reciprocate his title of "partner" in battle and in life.  
He feels especially fortunate when she stands on her tiptoes to brush with those soft lips against his and offers her body up to him—he worships that porcelain skin that plump set of breasts like a choirboy tossed to an angel, leaving a trail of kisses up her body before spreading her legs apart and giving her release before he even thinks about trying to get himself off.

He's sure that this is what love feels like, experiencing this with her and Souji both, and it's going to kill him when they leave next year.

_Lust Arcana  
Tohru Adachi  
Your uncle's buddy who seems to have a soft spot for you._

If her uncle knew that Adachi was regularly fucking, in fact once on the very table where he ate every night, he very well might have a stroke. She doesn't like thinking in "what if" when it comes to Adachi, so she makes sure to keep a straight face around her forbidden lover when they're in the same room together.  
To remain completely neutral to him.  
Dojima will never know, of course, because she isn't going to tell and he's otherwise too dense to figure it out that the imbecile that's always screwing up his coffee order is also screwing his underage niece.

They don't get to see each other much, and it sucks because by the time she's sitting idly in the living room with Nanako when he comes over, the red mark on her neck from last time has almost faded.

Adachi has to keep her skin tamped with his teeth and up to date, because if he doesn't keep his territory marked, some other brat might try to claim that luscious body and he isn't completely sure yet that she isn't enough of a slut to let them because she acts like she can't get enough of his dick.  
She'll even beg him for it sometimes, get on her knees, nearly choke herself on him, and keep her face completely stationary so that he can fuck her mouth and cum all over her face when he's through.  
He feels some sense of satisfaction at seeing her like that, one eye glued shut with his seed and her shoulders shaking as she catches her breath.

Her being so young and attractive—she must have boys lining up to date her. She's probably the kind of girl to be picky and stuck up to anyone her age, which means three things: his dick is the best, he's exceptionally attractive, and that she must have some serious daddy issues.

The latter benefits him, and he can't complain.

_? Arcana  
Souji Seta  
Your estranged twin brother. You're working on repairing your relationship._

They were maybe in love at one time, the way kids can unconditionally treasure each other, before Souji decided that incest was wrong and that he had to put an end to their little relationship shortly after their thirteenth birthday, when their parents informed them that they'd be sleeping in separate rooms now.

But that was at their parents' house, and the Dojima residence was smaller by comparison and so their old temptations proved to be too much for the twins not even half a year into their stay.  
But things weren't completely like they had been. Their kisses were more fueled with lust than the adoration they'd held during their prepubescent years. Their social link was the perfect excuse for this, otherwise he might not have been able to justify playing tonsil hockey with her. The more they repaired their relationship, the more powerful their Personas grew, and so he had some incentive.  
Maybe that was all he needed.

Souji held a certain power over her, too, because she'd do anything to feel like she'd earned back that special place in her twin brother's heart; she'd never actually lost it, but he would never tell her that.  
He took advantage of this, sliding his cock into her, pulling her panties back under her skirt, when she sat on his lap in the Junes food court, ignoring the questioning looks from their teammates.  
It wasn't like anyone ever questioned them.

But then sometimes she'd see how far she could push him, holding out and peeling his arms off of her when they were alone just to break Souji's control, and remind him that she hadn't forgotten how he'd ignored her for nearly four years.  
She liked seeing ho w long it took him to look hurt by her denying him, and then guilt set in, but she hated the smug grin that would creep back onto his face when she finally gave in again.

The last time she'd done this, after nearly two weeks, he looked more relieved than anything and opted to embrace her rather than shoving her onto the bed and locking the door. They have to stop trying to get back at each other eventually.


End file.
